A movie camera with which a TV camera is associated for the purpose of reproducing the object photographed by the movie camera is well known. To this end, a semipermeable mirror or the like is provided in the radiation path of the optical viewfinder of the movie camera which mirror transmits the picture of the object to the radiation path of the TV camera. The movie camera and the TV camera are made integral. With such a system, as is well known, it becomes possible, for example, to monitor the picture taking of the movie camera, that is, to control it from a single position. Several TV reproduction monitors are set up at this location which are monitored by an operator.
Fundamentally, movie cameras of the type described above have the disadvantage that complex and costly optical arrangements must be provided to conduct the object radiation onto the picture tube of the TV camera. Moreover, with such an arrangement, considerable loss in brightness with respect to the object being observed through the viewfinder of the movie camera occurs. Also, assembly and disassembly is time consuming as well and furthermore, it is not practical for other types of use. It is also known that it is feasible to mutually couple the lens of movie apparatus with the lens of a TV camera mutually in such a way as to produce simultaneous focussing, the same change in image angle, an adjustment of parallax, and the same depth-of-focus range of the two mutually associated lenses.